Freaky Friday
by OnEcRaZyGaL
Summary: Ren and Pirika switched bodies. I sucks at summaries... I hope you'll like the story. [RenxPirika]
1. Prologue

Prologue

_Hm..? Ow… My head hurts. Wait, this is not my dorm, Tamao isn't my roommate…What? I don't have long hair… Wait this is Pirika's room. Oh my GOSH! I never wear nail polish. Wait, wait, this must be a dream. OW! That hurts._

"What's the matter Pirika?" murmured Tamao, rubbing her eyes.

"Pirika?" Ren said, raising his eyes in shock.

"Girl, why are you up at 4 in the morning."

_What can I say? What would Pirika say? What is this thing?_

"S-sorry, that's my bra. Can you put it down?" Tamao stammered blushing.

"Bra?" Ren raised his eyebrow in confusion.

"Pirika, are you feeling ok?"

_Help! Help! If there is anyone listening to me, HELP ME!_

"U-um… I-I need help on what to wear."

"Why didn't you say that before?" Tamao said, brightening up.

"How about this?" Tamao asked, holding up a navy spaghetti strap and a black miniskirt.

"U-um… Great…"

"Try it on." She said.

_Oh great… HOW DO YOU WEAR THIS! This underwear is so uncomfortable. What is this thing on my chest? Ark… it is so tight_. _(He snap his bra) Ow… I shouldn't have done that. _

"Pirika, why are you wearing your skirt like a cape?"

"Skirt?" asked Ren.

"Here I'll help you." Tamao pulled the skirt up his/hers legs.

"T-thanks." Ren stammered.

In Ren's Room

_Ark, did I forget to wear a bra to sleep? Darn it. Wait. Why do I look like Ren? HOLY CRAP I AM REN! HOW? WHEN? WHY?_

"Renny?" mumbled Horo.

"Ni-San?" Pirika spun around.

"Did you just call me ni-san?"

"N-no… I called you baka." She stammered.

_Does that sound like what Ren would say?_

"Thanks a lot Renny."

* * *

_Hope you like it!_


	2. Problems with Being Each Other

_Cousin: I thought the same way when I went through your stuff._

_Me: Aww... isn't that sweet. Eat your arm!

* * *

_

First class… Gym. Where is her gym uniform? Oh my, she has a lot of crap. Brush, powder, pink powder (make up- the one you put on your cheeks, don't know the real name), blue pen (mascara), purple pen (mascara), black rod with a red rod inside (lipstick), paper clips (hair clips), dangly crap (earrings).

"Pirika? Are you going to shower first?" asked Tamao.

_Um… Crap, she showers in the morning?_

"U-um… S-sure."

_Does she wash her hair in the morning? How do you take the so-called bra of? OH CRAP! _

"Pirika? Are you ok?" Tamao called from outside.

"S-sorry, I knocked my elbow on the toilet!" (I don't know how 'she' did that)

_Darn it. How the hell do you get the damn thing off. HELP!_

"T-Tamao?"

"Yes?"

"Can you help me get this damn thing off?"

"B-but, I thought that was your favorite bra." Tamao stammered while trying to help Pirika get 'her' bra off.

"It is?" Pirika raised her eyebrow.

"Pirika, are you feeling alright? You have been acting weird all morning."

"Yeah, I'm fine…"

_Why did I say I was fine? I'm not fine. Ark! HELP ME!_

"Uh-oh."

"Why what happened?"

"Your bra is stuck. I can't get it off."

"WHAT?"

"Tone it down, people are still sleeping." Tamao shushed her.

!-!-!

_WHERE IS HER PE CLOTHING? What is this? It looks like diapers (tampons). Whatever. Crap, crap, crap, crap, crap. AHA! Damn it I'm late!_

!-!-!

HELP! Why? WHAT DID I DO? WHY DO I DESERVE TO BE THIS ARROGENT BASTARD?

"Ren, ready to go?" asked Horo.

"Hai." Horo raised his eyebrow. _When did he become so obedient_? He thought.

"Aren't you bringing your kwan dao?"

"O-oh… Right!"

_OH MY GOD! I DON'T KNOW HIS FIRST CLASS!_

"U-um… ni-san… I mean baka. D-do you by any chance know what is Ren's… I mean my first class?"

"Dude, you never forget your schedule. Even stranger, you never asked me anything."

"U-um… I-I lost my schedule."

"You have math first, with me and Yoh, remember."

"No, I mean hai."

!-!-!

"Pirika? Can you PLEASE for the love of god STOP tugging at your bra?" Anna complained. No respond came from Pirika, so Anna nudged her.

"What? Were you talking to me?" Pirika raising her eyebrow, then turning towards Anna.

"Yes! For the love of god STOP tugging at your bra."

"Sorry, IT IS UNCOMFORTABLE." Pirika argued back. Anna blinked in surprise, it is not like Pirika to yell or argue back. Ren realizing the fact, he started to think of a way to recover, "U-um… I mean… I mean…" _Nope, no way to recover. _Frustrated by the thought, he started banging his head on the wall.

"Hey babe, doesn't that hurt?" Hao said with a smirk on his face, then pulled Pirika towards him and placing her head on his chest.

"Back off! BASTARD!" She screamed, punching him and sending his flying.

* * *

_Cousin: This is so damn short._

_Me: if you stop bothering me, i would have made it longer_

_Cousin: Still, it is short._

_Me: die_


	3. Homework

_This was wrote from total randomness.

* * *

Where is that bastard's homework? Wait, here it is. No wait that his biology's homework. Man, he has a lot of As. Hm… 100, 100, 100, 100, Huh? 13? How? Oh, wait that's ni-san's homework! Wow, there is a huge difference between Ren and ni-san. Hm… No wonder. _

They're in math class. Horo was busy stuffing his full with food under the desk. Probably trying to hide from the teacher.

"Horo? Why are you under the table?"

"I forgot to finish my project, so I'm hiding from the teacher."

_Uh-oh… Do I have homework too?_

"Um… Horo? Do I have homework too?"

"No baka, you handed yours in last class. Remember?"

"O-oh…R-right."

_Thank you Ren! Thank you for handing your homework in early!_

"Ohaiyo, Ren!"

_Aw… I never knew Ren could draw. That cat is so cute! Wow, that rose looks so real. _

"Ren?"

_HEY! Isn't this Horo? Haha, he has baka written on his forehead!_

"REN!" Yelled Horo, waving his hand in front of him.

"HUH? What?" Ren blinked in surprise.

"Yoh was talking to you."

"Oh, sorry. Yes?"

"It's nothing important. Just saying 'hi'." Yoh put his hands behind his head and gave a stupid smile.

"Oh." Ren blushed.

_I seen Yoh-kun before, how come I never notice how cute his was?_

"OO… Ren's blushing!" Teased Horo, ended up getting a slap in the face from Ren.

"Shut up Horo, unless you want me to tell everyone else you like …$&."

"Ow! You bit me!" yelled Horo.

"Who asked you to cover my mouth?"

"Who asked you to tell…how did you know that I like Tamao?"

_Crap… I forgot I was Ren. _

"U-um… I-I…"

"Is it really that obvious that I like her?"

_Crap, what do I say?_

"U-um… Y-yes."

!-!-!

"Did you just punched Hao?" Asked Anna.

"So?"

"I never knew you were that rough. That's all."

_Aw crap. Busted._

"S-sorry, i-it's just hormones."

_That is the fastest I ever thought._

"Ok… Pirika are you sure you don't want to see the nurse?"

"Yes I'm fine."

"Is it because of your period?"

"My WHAT?"

"Period."

_What period? Does she mean class period?_

"No… not because of the period."

"Ok…" Anna left looking suspicious.

* * *

_hope you like it._

_PLZ review._


	4. Period

_Um... Nothing much to say...

* * *

Ok…girl calm down, breath in, breath out, breath in, breath out… Why do I feel like I'm doing yoga? If I am Ren, is Ren me? But who made this happen? Not me, I don't think it's Ren, he rather die than to be me._

"Ren."

_Why? Why me? Why him?_

"REN!"

_Damn, his bangs are so annoying._

"Um… Ren?"

"Huh? What?" answered Ren, snapping back to reality.

"Why are you putting clips in your hair?"

"Huh?" Ren looked confused, then realizing that she was still Ren, "Oh crap!"

"Are you ok? Do you want to see the nurse?"

"No… I mean, yes. I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"N… I mean yes."

!-!-!

_Ren, You don't need to take a bath. Why do you have to take a bath? You're clean, you didn't sweat, well…not a lot. NO! NO WAY. OH! Did someone pour water on me? Why am I all wet? Oh… damn I did sweat a lot. NOO! THE LAST THING I WANT TO DO IS TAKE A SHOWER! I DON'T WANT TO SEE PIRIKA NUDE! Wait… There's blood coming out of my ass! ARGG! WHAT DOES SHE HAVE? GENITAL HERPES?IF THERE IS GOD, HE MUST HATE ME! HELP!_

"Ren..? Are you in the there?" someone knocked on the door.

_Tell the nurse!_

"REN?" The voice was getting impatient.

_CALL THE AMBULANCE! _

"REN? I'M COMING IN!" the door squeaked open and Ren walked in, and find Pirika running around like a chicken.

"REN! What are you doing?" yelled Ren.

"Who are you? What are you doing inside my body? GIMME MY BODY BACK!" Pirika yelled and started shaking Ren like mad.

"So? And I don't want yours. I want mine too!" Yelled Ren. The two were jumping around like insane for ten minutes before calming down.

"Ok… so… I'm in your body and your in mine."

"Pirika? Do you have genital herpes?" asked Pirika.

"No. Why?"

"There's blood coming out of your butt."

"Blood? Oh, that's my period."

"Period?"

"You know, the thing that comes every month."

"Oh, you mean menstruation?"

"Yes. Do you only understand big words?"

"Shut it. What do I do? I can't go to class like this!"

"Don't worry, I'll help you."

"Ok…"

"First you need to take a bath."

"no, No, NO! I don't want to see you nude."

"If you want to see me nude, keep dreaming. No, I'll wash you."

"Thank god."

!-!-!

"Are you sure you can't see?" fastening the cloth covering Pirika's eyes.

"Yes. Now let's just get this over with." Blind folded Pirika replied.

"Ok, I'm starting, don't you dare look."

"It's not like I would. I'm no pervert."

"Ok, sorry."

Ren started taking the clothing off Pirika, when Horo walked in.

"Pirika?"

"Crap, that's ni-san, Ren hide." Ren whispered to Pirika, "no, wait. You say something, you have my voice."

"U-um… I'm in here." Stammered Pirika, the whispered to Ren, "lock the door you idiot."

"Ok, don't call me an idiot." Whispered Ren.

"Ok, is it ok if I come in?" asked Horo.

"U-um… W-wait." Pirika turned to Ren, "Hide! Hide!"

* * *

_TBC...  
I know ren is ooc... but..._


End file.
